<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О размерах кровати by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424317">О размерах кровати</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din'>Lavender_Din</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020'>WTF_STony_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зарисовки из жизни [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зарисовки из жизни [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О размерах кровати</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Стив впервые видит кровать Тони, всё его изумление выражается одним словом:</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Ворочаюсь, — отвечает Тони.</p><p>Кровать даже не королевских размеров, нет. Она просто гигантская. На ней с комфортом смогла бы разместиться вся команда, включая Брюса в его зелёной ипостаси, и ещё бы место осталось. Но что делать, Тони действительно ворочается. Мягко говоря.</p><p>Заснуть головой на подушке, а проснуться поперёк кровати? Легко.</p><p>Пытаться найти во сне подушку, потому что без неё лежать неудобно, а в итоге проснуться и понять, что на подушках возлежат ноги? Случается.</p><p>Трижды повернуться в одну сторону, а на четвёртый свалиться на пол? Бывает. </p><p>Да, для Тони крайне актуальна кровать подобного размера. С неё он хотя бы реже падает.</p><p>Удивительно то, что когда на кровати Тони плотно обосновывается Стив, проблемы с беспокойным сном куда-то исчезают. Теперь Тони безмятежно спит, крепко обнимая Стива.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>